dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack of Swords (3.5e Prestige Class)
Jack of Swords The Jack of Swords is a warrior that Strives to be the absolute Master of the weapon he has chosen. In this, he does not focus on the Supernatural Tenets of Blade Magic, but turns his attention to his physical prowess with his Chosen Weapon. To this end, he gains the benefits of Certain Feats. Becoming a Jack of Swords Most Jack of Swords are Fighters, but some Monks and Even Rogues take levels in this prestige class to benefit from it's increased Combat Prowess. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Jack of Swords. : For the Weapon that the Jack of Swords has a Weapon Focus Feat for, He gains the Use of the Weapon Specialization Feat, even if he doesn't meet the prerequisites. : Once per round, while wielding a Weapon for which the Jack of Swords has the Weapon Focus feat for, he can Negate an attack roll made against him, only attacks from a weapon, or melee touch attacks are affected by parry. When an attack roll is made against him, he may choose to make an Opposed Attack Roll. If his attack roll is greater than his opponent's attack roll, The Attack is treated as a Miss. At 2nd level, he may do this twice a round, and at third level, he may do this three times a round. : ' For the Weapon that the Jack of Swords has a Weapon Focus Feat for, He gains the Use of the Greater Weapon Focus Feat, even if he doesn't meet the prerequisites. ' : For the Weapon that the Jack of Swords has a Weapon Focus Feat for, He gains the Use of the Improved Critical Feat, even if he doesn't meet the prerequisites. : For the Weapon that the Jack of Swords has a Weapon Focus Feat for, He gains the Use of the Greater Weapon Specialization Feat, even if he doesn't meet the prerequisites. : For the Weapon that the Jack of Swords has a Weapon Focus Feat for, He gains the Use of the Devastating Critical Feat, even if he doesn't meet the prerequisites. Campaign Information Playing a Jack of Swords Combat: The Blademaster takes a roll in combat dependant upon the class he was before. Regardless of whether he specialized in Ranged or Melee combat, he can benefit from this class. Advancement: Usually Fighter, Kensai, or Ranger Resources: Jack of Swords are not a unified organization. Those who do meet are more likely to battle eachother if they happen to be Masters of the Same Weapon. Jack of Swords in the World NPC Reactions: Most NPC's regard the Blademaster with a Degree of Respect, as their exploits are probably well known in the areas from which they hail. Jack of Swords Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (History) can research Jack of Swords to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Jack of Swords in the Game Jack of Swordss stand alongside Kensais as true masters of their chosen weapons. But unlike Kensais, thier approach to Weapon Mastery is much more mundane rather than magical. Thus, some Jack of Swords are also Kensais Earlier on in their careers. Adaptation: This class could fit well in almost any campaign session, whether it's an Older Mentor to one of the Party's Melee Combatants, or perhaps a Young, but talented Warrior with a Favored Weapon. Sample Encounter: The Party needs to acquire a Mystical Blade in order to combat a Fully Grown Dragon who is holding a town under siege. However, the weapon is in the Possession of an Evil Warrior who refuses to give it up. EL whatever: Genosk Van. Human Fighter 11/Jack of Swords 4. ---- Category:Good BAB Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class